


Смена пажеского караула

by Fannni, Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Краткое содержание:Как заставить Байерли переспать с Теж? Только отправить Айвена присматривать за детьми!.Примечание: АU-постканон, ER, тройственный брак. Приквел к командному фику"Пост сдал, пост принял..."Предупреждение: АU, полиамория, флафф, безудержный и беспощадный, нехронологическое повествование, церебральный секс
Relationships: Ivan Vorpatril/Tej Arqua Vorpatril/Byerly Vorrutyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Смена пажеского караула

Никакая самая громкая тревожная сирена самого ушесверлильного тембра не сравнится по силе побудительного воздействия на родительский организм со слабым и пока еще неуверенным повякиванием из динамика киберняньки. И потому то, что Айвен оказался на ногах раньше, чем покряхтывающе-мяукающие звуки смолкли, давая их источнику время то ли передумать и спать дальше, то ли набрать в легкие побольше воздуха для уже полноценного и громогласного оповещения окружающего мира о своем этим миром недовольстве, было вовсе не удивительно: опыт показывал, что чем раньше требования самых младших представителей семейства Арква-Форпатрил-Форратьер будут удовлетворены, тем больше шансов у старших представителей этого семейства вернуться к более приятному препровождению времени на оставшуюся часть ночи. Удивительным была разве что личность подорвавшегося — обычно в отсутствии Марии первыми на детские вскряки успевали отреагировать Байерли или Теж. Байерли чаще.

Он, собственно, и сейчас дернулся раньше Айвена, но как-то так получилось, что запутался в собственных ногах, почему-то переплетенных с ногами Теж, и рухнул обратно. Причем на эту самую Теж и рухнул (что было довольно мягко, но отвлекло на стратегически важные секунды).

— Эй! — крикнул он шепотом, скатившись с Теж и снова пытаясь подняться, для верности цапнув Айвена за руку. — Ты куда? Я и сам могу…

Теж, откинувшись на подушку и с интересом наблюдая за развернувшейся сценкой, невольно залюбовалась Айвеном Ксавом: когда надо, тот умел молчать очень красноречиво. А если еще и заламывал при этом левую бровь…

— А я, значит, по-твоему, не могу, да? Хор-рошенькое дело.

— Эй! Айвен! Я вовсе не это хотел сказать! Просто ты с Теж…

— Или _ты_ с Теж. И тебе, как я вижу, нужнее. — Свободной ладонью Айвен легонько провел по наполовину привставшему члену Байерли, словно щенка потрепал за ухом. Ласка вышла быстрой и грубоватой, но от этого еще более милой и какой-то... домашней, что ли.

Байерли резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы и замер, позволив Айвену Ксаву вывернуться из захвата. Теж, пожалуй, даже завидовала тому, насколько остро Байерли реагировал на любое, самое невинное прикосновение их общего супруга. Таял, терял волю и жутко этого стеснялся, старательно делая вид, что ничего подобного вовсе не происходит. Мужчины! Да к тому же барраярские, с ними так трудно. Айвен Ксав умница, он притворялся, что ничего не замечает. Ну, или действительно не замечал. Айвен Ксав — он такой, с ним никогда ни в чем нельзя быть точно уверенной. За исключением разве что самого Айвена Ксава, в нем можно быть уверенной всегда.

Айвен Ксав, да.

Который уже у двери накидывает на себя банный халат, мешая Теж в полной мере донаслаждаться видом его мускулистых ягодиц. Ничем негативным от него не веяло, происходящим он был скорее доволен. И это хорошо. Возможно, сработай кибернянька немного позже, когда Айвен Ксав и сам успел бы уже возбудиться, все вышло бы не так гладко и радужно. Но одной из первых истин, усвоенных Теж в раннем детстве, была та, что у жизни нет сослагательных наклонений.

— Бросаешь, значит? Вот ты какой! Скидываешь на других свои супружеские обязанности?!

Голос у Байерли насмешливый, ернический, с преувеличенно трагическими подвываниями. Айвен, не оборачиваясь, вскидывает руку с оттопыренным средним пальцем.

– Филонщик ты, а не Форпатрил! Деспот! Тиран! Сатрап! А у Теж ты спросил?! Может, она возражает!

Последний аргумент — обычно беспроигрышный. Только вот сейчас не срабатывает: Айвен уже скрылся в коридоре, дверь за ним захлопнулась, а звукоизоляция у них отличная.

— Теж не возражает, — мурлычет Теж, беря дело в свои руки (вернее, ноги), подрубая пятками Байерли под коленки и дергая его на себя и чуть в сторону, чтобы он снова упал на кровать, но не на нее саму сверху, а рядом, раз уж в первый раз его настолько смутило точное попадание лицом между грудей и он так шарахнулся, что чуть с кровати не слетел. Жаль, губы у него мягкие и горячие, нос отлично заходит в ложбинку и делает очень щекотно на выдохе. Приятно, но мало. Ну да ничего, впереди еще целая ночь.

— Не все же нам с тобой няньку подменять, — говорит она доверительно в близкое (очень близкое!) узкое светлое лицо с ослепительной улыбкой и настороженными и словно бы виноватыми глазами. — Пусть теперь Айвен поработает, пока мы развлекаемся.

Теж не смотрит вниз, ей и не надо. И прижиматься бедрами к обмякшему члену Байерли не надо тоже: она и так знает, что возбуждение у него схлынуло окончательно, и именно этим и вызвано виноватое смущение. Ну, хотя бы отчасти.

Все-таки они иногда очень смешные, эти барраярские мужчины. Думают, что если морду кирпичом сделали, то никто ни о чем не догадается. Думают, что если улыбаться, то все им так и поверят. И если снаружи у них ощетиненный шипами и колючками твердый и мужественный панцирь, то никто никогда не доберется до мягкого и ранимого нутра. Только вот эти, у которых снаружи все очень жестко и мужественно, они ведь чаще всего и ломаются непоправимо, сразу и насовсем — в том числе и потому ломаются, что никому и в голову не приходит относиться к ним бережно. Им самим в первую очередь и не приходит! Кого тут беречь, о чем вы? Они же сильные! У них все под контролем и в полном порядке.

Вот и Байерли такой же. Смотрит, молчит, улыбается. Делает вид, что все в полном порядке, ну вот все-все-все. Мужчины! 

Теж с трудом удерживается от фырканья и думает, что идея спать голой была на редкость удачной. В спальне двадцать два градуса, это тоже хорошо, кожу стягивает мурашками и соски напрягаются, очень кстати, и не так уж и важно, от прохладного ли воздуха происходит означенная пилоэрекция или же от пристального вишневого взгляда в упор, напряженного и заинтересованного, жадного, наглого и неуверенного одновременно, сладкого, тающего, будоражащего. В полутьме барраярские вишни кажутся почти черными. Улыбка у него насмешливая и ехидная, почти провокационная, а вот глаза… Глаза совсем не для такой улыбки — отчаянные, тоскливые, ожидающие. И пахнет от него остро и горько, желанием и почти обреченностью пахнет, взрывоопасная смесь.

— Я в полном вашем распоряжении, миледи…

Улыбка шире, голос насмешливый, бархатный, но еле заметно срывается в хрипотцу, запах усиливается взрывообразно: мускус и цедра, стыд и неудовлетворенность, надежда и желание, ожидание облегчения и горечь предвидения — он постепенно заново возбуждается, но не так, как раньше, хотя и пытается это скрыть. И хочет, очень хочет, чтобы его взяли, взяли грубо, почти насильно. Он не будет сопротивляться, он яростно раскроется навстречу, но первым не начнет никогда, только подчиняясь и уступая. Только так, и никак иначе, как бы остро и неудовлетворенно от него ни пахло, как бы он ни хотел.

Можно сделать все самой — и он будет счастлив. Теж умеет делать мужчин счастливыми, спросите хотя бы Айвена Ксава, Айвен Ксав не даст соврать, да и джексонианские учителя по сексуальным практикам ею не зря гордились. Можно, например, отыграть сладкий банановый сэндвич — зажать его член между грудями так, чтобы головка почти упиралась в шею, и как следует помассировать. Не прибегая при этом к помощи рук, конечно же, одними грудными и плечевыми мышцами, ну и чуть-чуть подбородком. Это не так уж и сложно, если подумать, куда проще, чем танцевать с любой из нечетных сестричек-драгоценностей. А Теж танцевала.

Тренированная женщина может сделать много чего интересного даже с не очень тренированным мужчиной. Конечно, с двумя мужчинами получилось бы вдвое интереснее, тот же «двойной хот-дог», например, когда члены обоих партнеров оказываются внутри партнерши одновременно. Ощущения при этом получаются действительно очень своеобразные, причем, по утверждениям практикующих инструкторов, у всех участников. Теж давно хотела попробовать повторить эту лабораторную и с мужьями, да все как-то к слову не приходилось. Вот и сейчас вспомнилось не вовремя, когда Айвен вне зоны досягаемости, а малышки свое дело знают: покакать, попить, на ручки, а потом второй то же самое и в двойном размере, и снова по кругу, какое уж тут возбуждение.

Остается лишь Бай.

Что ж, Бай получит все, что хотел, и даже больше, весь мир и высшее наслаждение вместо фигурных коньков в придачу, будет кричать и метаться, и стонать сладко-сладко. И забудется на какое-то время. И расслабится. Растечется счастливой довольной лужицей и будет улыбаться и дышать ровно-ровно.

До тех пор, пока не решит, что все уже спят. А потом…

Ну, потом он тоже будет дышать. Только совсем не так ровно. Хотя и тихо, стараясь не разбудить, не потревожить. И пахнуть от него будет горько и душно. Совсем-совсем безнадежностью пахнуть будет, от которой у Теж и у самой горло перехватывало, словно удавкой…

— Все, что миледи хочет…

Э, нет, дружок. В эту игру мы уже играли. Теж, конечно, очень наивная девочка, и та же Риш не уставала постоянно напоминать об этом своей младшей четной сестренке, но не настолько же, чтобы второй раз танцевать менуэт отражений на древнем сельскохозяйственном инструменте!

Нет уж!

Теж хорошая ученица, ей не надо три раза и громко, ей и одного очень даже хватило — лежать и дышать ровно-ровно, и ощущать полнейшую собственную беспомощность, потому что не имеешь ни малейшего понятия, как и что можно сделать, чтобы вот этому, лежащему рядом — такому сильному, такому умному и такому запутавшемуся, — не стало еще больнее.

— Угум… — бормочет она сонно и расслабленно и глубоко вздыхает, вроде бы тоже сонно и не специально, но не преминув при этом царапнуть напряженными сосками Байерли по груди, отвлекая внимание и придвигаясь ближе, совсем ближе. — Леди сегодня хочет просто лежать. Бревном. И предоставить джентльменам всю инициативу. М-м-м?

Бай вздрагивает, да только уже поздно — Теж не зря отвлекала внимание. Просунуть руку под лежащее на боку тело не так-то просто, особенно если это внимание не отвлечь. Но теперь все трудности успешно преодолены, руки крепко сцеплены в замок за его спиной, не вырваться. Осталось мягко потянуть на себя и прижать плотно-плотно, оплетя для верности еще и ногами, словно в детской игре «А ну-ка отними!» Кто бы мог подумать, что детские игры так часто будут ей помогать в обращении со взрослыми мужчинами, пусть даже и барраярскими!

На несколько секунд Байерли замер со вскинутой рукой, словно боялся ее опустить (вернее – опустить _не туда_ , а больше вроде как и некуда было). Но очень быстро сообразил, насколько нелепо выглядит в такой позе, хмыкнул и таки опустил — осторожно, почти невесомо и целомудренно полуобняв Теж поверх ее собственной обнимавшей его руки. Пальцы чуть щекотно скользнули по спине. Замерли. Ему действительно больше просто некуда было ее пристроить, не выворачивая плечевой сустав, Теж очень крепко его обнимала, очень правильно.

— Вот и хорошо, — почти беззвучно шепнула Теж в баевское плечо, горячее и напряженное, поняв, что больше он шевелиться не собирается. — Вот и ладушки…

Потерлась щекой о его шею, чувствуя, как дернулся кадык (Байерли сглотнул, но так ничего и не сказал), пристроилась поудобнее и закрыла глаза, тоже замерев и слушая, как громко и лихорадочно колотится его сердце: так близко, так громко, так судорожно. Ее собственное сердце билось ровно и спокойно, и дышала она размеренно, спокойно и ровно. Через некоторое время Байерли надоело притворяться и сдерживаться, и он тоже задышал свободнее — сначала быстро и прерывисто, потом медленнее и ровнее. Сердце его тоже потихоньку вошло в нормальный ритм и перестало выбивать заполошный набат о ребра Теж. А потом…

Потом его пальцы чуть шевельнулись. Словно случайно. Легко, почти на грани касания погладив ее под лопаткой. И снова замерли, отдернувшись — то ли было, то ли померещилось, поди угадай. 

Теж не стала играть в угадайку, просто вздохнула одобрительно и слегка прогнулась, одновременно плотнее прижимаясь левой грудью к груди Байерли и заново подставляясь лопаткой под осторожные пальцы — чего, мол, отлыниваете? Продолжайте, раз уж начали!

Байерли замер на выдохе (его сердце гулко бухнуло раз, другой), дернул пальцами, скорее обозначая поглаживание, чем погладив на самом деле, и после этого все-таки вдохнул, медленно и осторожно (сердце перестало сбоить, забилось в нормальном ритме, разве что слегка ускоренно). Через несколько средних вдохов один оказался достаточно глубоким для того, чтобы Байерли прижался к Теж не только грудью — прижался на миг и сразу же резко выдохнул, втягивая живот. Теж сонно мурлыкнула, потянулась довольно и неторопливо, прогнулась, на секунду восстанавливая теплое мимолетное касание их животов, потерлась-погладила — и отстранилась раньше, чем снова сбойнувший пульс Байерли шарахнулся в панический набат. И снова засопела ему в шею — размеренно, сонно, расслабленно, всем своим мягким теплым телом и этим сопением в частности показывая, что может так сопеть и до утра, ей это не доставит ни малейшего затруднения.

И поняла, что у него изменился запах: настороженность, опасение и неудовлетворенность никуда не делись, но словно бы отступили на второй план, выпустив на первый нарастающее возбуждение и любопытство, и… и да, пожалуй, азарт. Пока еще совсем немного, но с этим уже вполне можно работать, как говорил один из ее джексонианских учителей.

А в следующую секунду Байерли лизнул ее грудь.

Вот просто так взял и лизнул, ничего не предвещало, прежним оставался пульс – чуть ускоренным, не больше! — не сбилось дыхание, даже запах не изменился. Просто выгнул голову и лизнул, широко, влажно, чувственно и до одури приятно, на секунду втянув в рот сосок и чуть его прикусив, заставляя все тело Теж содрогаться от острого удовольствия. У него были горячие губы и умелый язык. И… Очень горячие губы, да… О-о-х… Губы были везде, он целовал ее стремительно и отчаянно-нежно, с каким-то почти исступлением, словно боялся не успеть или повредить, словно так и не понял, чего же на самом деле боится больше. Торопливые горячие губы, под натиском которых просто невозможно устоять, губы и... И… И пальцы... 

Пальцы Байерли словно бы зажили своей жизнью. Пробегая по ее позвоночнику, будто по клавишам, они играли симфонию наслаждения, и каждое нажатие было единственно правильным, единственно верным, они каждый раз вырывали из Теж короткие и совершенно неприличные стоны удовольствия и сразу же вышибли из ее головы все мысли, кроме одной, задержавшейся каким-то чудом на самом краю сознания, рухнувшего в водоворот чувственных удовольствий — похоже, у Байерли Форратьера тоже были хорошие учителя. Во всяком случае — ничуть не хуже джексонианских.

***

_ Несколькими днями ранее. _

— Айвен Ксав, ты самый лучший. Я уже говорила тебе, как мне с тобой повезло?

Молчит, самодовольно и утвердительно. Ничего не отвечает членораздельного — ну, если, конечно, не считать за ответ удовлетворенное горловое гудение на самой грани слышимости, напоминающее урчание кошки, причем кошки хотя и сытой, но настороженной и не ждущей от жизни лакомых кусочков без неприятных сюрпризов внутри. Редко какие мужчины умеют в достаточной мере доходчиво молчать, осмысленно так чтобы и выразительно. Айвен Ксав умеет. 

Теж поуютнее устраивает голову на его плече, запускает руку под домашний китель — безо всяких поползновений, просто так удобнее сидеть рядом на узком кухонном диванчике солнечным субботним утром, пока Айвен просматривает новости на планшете под неизменную кружку крепкого кофе. Они в квартире одни — нянька увела близняшек гулять, а Байерли так и не вернулся после вчерашнего, он предупреждал, что, возможно, задержится на все выходные, работа такая. Квартира вся словно пронизана теплыми солнечными лучами и ожиданием, Теж обожает такие минуты.

— Можешь сколько угодно намекающе молчать, Айвен Ксав. Никаких «но» с моей стороны не будет.

Айвен фыркает, наконец-то отрываясь от планшета — который он, кстати говоря, не листал уже минуты три как минимум, просто пялился на экран, думая о чем-то своем и страдальчески хмуря красивые фамильные брови. Теж нравятся его брови и его красивый лоб, широкий и светлый. И не нравится, когда эти брови сдвигаются над переносицей, а кожа на лбу собирается морщинами.

— Но… — говорит Айвен наконец. Сам говорит. И вздыхает. — Всегда существует какое-нибудь «но». Хотя, может быть, я просто слишком мнительный.

— Ты умный.

— Одно не исключает другое… Слушай, может быть, нам стоит нанять вторую няньку? Ну, не настоящую няньку, конечно, я не хочу обижать Марию, ни в коем случае, она мне очень нравится… просто на подмену. На те дни, когда у нее выходные? Как ты думаешь?

Теж моргает. Иногда ей кажется, что Айвен Ксав слишком умный. Или умный как-то альтернативно.

— Я думала, ты хотел поговорить о Бае. И о том, кто из нас будет с ним спать. И в какой очередности. И… как это донести до самого Бая. Мне казалось, тебя тревожит именно это.

— Я… Ох… Бай, да… — Айвен смущенно завозился на узком диванчике, потом все же не выдержал и встал, прошелся по кухне. Остановился напротив оставшейся сидеть Теж (теперь их разделял столик). Запустил пальцы обеих рук в короткие волосы, интенсивно подергал (Теж уже знала, что подобный примитивный массаж барраярские штабисты использовали для усиления притока крови к мозгу и, как следствие, стимуляции мыслительной деятельности — что ж, вполне себе средство, куда безвреднее многих других примитивных стимуляторов). — И об этом тоже. Хотел, да. Ты ведь тоже заметила? Ну, что Бай…

— Что Бай занимается со мною сексом только в твоем присутствии и исключительно лишь при твоем активном участии? — Теж фыркнула и состроила недовольную гримаску. — Да. Знаешь, это было бы трудно не заметить.

— Ох. Твоя откровенность…

— Поможет нам сберечь время. Ты ведь решил что-то делать, правда?

— Он тебя любит! И не хочет обижать! Я это точно знаю…

— Конечно, любит! Конечно, не хочет. Я тоже это знаю. Когда хотят обидеть — это совсем иначе, ну… выглядит, пахнет, ну вообще иначе! — Теж пожала плечами и улыбнулась. — К тому же он все время старается помочь. С детьми вот тоже… Кстати, я тоже к ним почти что сбегала поначалу. Ну, чтобы оставить вас вдвоем, он же по-серьезному именно на тебя залипает, а не на меня, я так, терпимое дополнение. Думала, вы без меня быстрее во всем разберетесь и так будет лучше. Теперь вот совсем не уверена, что это была такая уж правильная мысль.

— Черт… — Айвен снова взъерошил волосы. Пожаловался: — Малышкам он нравится. Они ему вроде тоже. Ну, по-своему, это же Бай… Думаешь — тоже просто сбегает? Чтобы нас с тобой... Вот же придурок! 

Айвен еще походил по кухне, постоял вполоборота, слепо уставившись в зеркальный бок новенькой кофемашины. Думал он при этом явно о чем-то не очень приятном, и Теж даже догадывалась, о чем именно, — если, конечно, она правильно интерпретировала причину, по которой айвеновское ухо приобрело насыщенный алый цвет.

— Слушай, — неуверенно протянул наконец Айвен, разворачиваясь к ней лицом и тут же отводя взгляд. — Я тут подумал... Что, если мы все неправильно понимаем? Что, если ему секс вообще не нужен? Не в смысле вообще, а с нами? Ну, в смысле, что ему другое от нас нужно, совсем другое. А мы пристаем, снова и снова. Именно мы, всегда, я только сейчас это понял! Он же сам никогда... А он терпит, стесняется отказать. Хотя его уже зае... достало, короче. Ну, он же по работе много этим… раньше, во всяком случае, точно было много, я знаю. А тут… Пришел домой, хочешь расслабиться, а тебя — снова... к станку. А мы, идиоты, хотели как лучше… Может, его было бы лучше вообще не трогать, а? Оставить в покое.

Ох.

Оставить в покое. Ну да. Бая. Оставить. Наедине со всеми его заморочками, комплексами и отчаянной неуверенностью. Самое худшее, что только можно себе представить — и из самых ведь благих побуждений, вот что страшнее всего!

— Просто не трогать какое-то время. И посмотреть, как отреагирует. Может, ему именно этого и надо? Чтобы не трогали.

Теж отлично знает, как он отреагирует, ей и смотреть не надо. Улыбкой, конечно же. Той самой своей извечной улыбкой, от которой у нее каждый раз щемит в груди, словно дверью по пальцам. Только вот как объяснить это Айвену, не касаясь той тайны, которая ни с какого боку не ее тайна? Не доверенная даже, просто случайно подсмотренная.

 _Унюханная_...

— Может быть, ему вообще не надо секса? Он же почти всегда отказывается…

Конечно, отказывается! С улыбкой, а как же иначе, неважно, мол, я не особо-то и хотел, и давайте спать. И фонтанирует при этом неудовлетворенностью такой силы, что у Теж каждый раз пальцы на ногах поджимаются. И первым демонстративно закрывает глаза.

А потом выжидает, пока они не заснут (ну или пока ему не покажется, что они оба заснули) — и догоняется. В руку. Торопливо и тихо, стараясь не шевелиться и только дрожа, когда становится совсем уж невтерпеж, давя не то что стоны, но даже и слишком рваное дыхание. Чтобы никого не потревожить и ни в коем случае не разбудить. Он и в душ, наверное, именно поэтому не уходит, чтобы внимания не привлекать, чтобы вот так, зажавшись, быстро, тихо и незаметно. Достоинство секретных агентов — искусство кончать молча.

И почему-то рассказать об этом Айвену кажется Теж совершенно неправильным. Невозможным. Немыслимым.

Сама Теж в мастурбации и других способах доставления себе дополнительных удовольствий не находила ровным счетом ничего стыдного или предосудительного — до тех пор, пока это не наносит вреда окружающим, конечно. Ей даже нравилось поддразнивать Айвена, рассказывая ему про собственные игры подобного рода (с басовыми колонками, например, или душевой насадкой и тугой струей воды) — и видеть, как на лице благородного фора борются смущение, возмущение и интерес (интерес, как правило, побеждал). Но это была она, Теж. И ее игры, пусть даже она никогда и не считала их тайными.

А вот Бай, похоже, считал. И терпел, пока все не уснут, чтобы никто не видел, чтобы без свидетелей. И вряд ли бы обрадовался, узнай, что спали не все и свидетели таки есть. А если еще и рассказать Айвену…

Нет. Ну нет же! Просто нет, и все.

— Не думаю, что секс для него не важен, — сказала она осторожно. — Вернее, тут важен даже не сам секс, а все, что он олицетворяет, все вокруг. Высшая степень доверия. Нужность друг другу. Семья. Понимаешь? Думаю, для Бая это как раз очень важно, он ведь и так себя лишним считает. _Третий лишний._ Заметил, что он больше не шутит на эту тему? Поначалу шутил, а последнее время нет.

— Ну и глупая была шутка! Я думал, ему она просто надоела.

— Шутку перестают повторять, когда в ней остается слишком мало от шутки.

— Думаешь? — Айвен снова прошелся по кухне, со вздохом присел на край стула. Пожаловался: — Почему все так сложно? Не понимаю. Ну вот с чего он это выдумал, ну что лишний-то, а? Ревнует, что ли? И именно поэтому делает то, чего больше всего не хочет: уходит, оставляя нас с тобою вдвоем? Черт… я думал, он любит малышек, вот и… А выходит, что он просто старается быть полезным, так сказать, отрабатывает… черт, бред, конечно, но... С него станется, это же Бай! Или… он что, боится, что я приревную? Его к тебе? Или тебя к нему? Ну это уж совсем ни в какие ворота!

— Не думаю, — Теж нахмурилась, припоминая, и уже более уверенно мотнула головой. — Нет, точно не ревнует, не злится, он даже радостный, когда… ну, сбегает. Нет, радостный — не совсем подходящее слово, скорее — удовлетворенный. Чувство выполненного долга, вот!

— Ну, от долга он, допустим, как раз увиливает! — фыркнул Айвен, слегка успокаиваясь. — Понять бы еще — почему… Ну вот чего ему не хватает, а? Я думал, он считает себя полноценным членом семьи, вот и заботится. На равных. Ну, как о своих.

— А вот тут я как раз не уверена… — Теж вздохнула, наматывая на палец кудрявый локон. Закрыла глаза, стараясь полностью вжиться в чужой запах, вернее не запах даже, а воспоминание о нем. — Понимаешь, я могу и ошибаться, но… Но мне кажется, Бай в глубине души так до конца и не поверил, что мы семья. Настоящая семья, в смысле.

— Это как?! — Айвен аж задохнулся от праведного негодования пополам с удивлением. — Это после всего, что между нами было за последние полгода?! Да за кого он меня принимает?! Да нас даже Грегор признал! Да что там Грегор — даже моя маман!

— Это так, но… — Теж кашлянула и поморщилась. В горле першило, чужие слова и чувства застревали колючим комком, мешали дышать, словно при простуде. Табак и бренди, лимон и цедра, и еще что-то — острое, горьковато-пронзительное. Она еще раз кашлянула и все же продолжила: — Бай — не император и не твоя мама. Не забывай, пожалуйста: он — даже не ты. Бай — это Бай, у него другой опыт, другая история. И, боюсь, он так до конца и не поверил во все это, просто не смог поверить, понимаешь? Что на самом деле дом, что семья, что можно, что не прогонят, когда надоест. Что это теперь навсегда. Для тебя все это естественно, для твоей мамы и Грегора тоже в порядке вещей, потому-то они так и возмущались сначала, что это все всерьез, но раз уж приняли… Но он — Бай. Он не умеет всерьез о серьезном, просто не пробовал никогда, понимаешь? Вот и не верит до конца, что можно, что не прогонят, не пнут как собаку за порог. Что это теперь дом. Его дом. Одно дело быть приходящим любовником мужа, а совсем другое — полноценным и полноправным членом семьи.

— Но он же здесь живет! 

— Ну и что, что живет, — Теж упрямо поджала губы и уставилась в стол. Говорила она теперь очень тихо: — Пнуть все равно еще можно. Кто осудит? Это же Бай! Все будут на твоей стороне. На... нашей. Все только обрадуются, что ты одумался и вернулся к нормальной семье. Что у тебя теперь все как у всех. Никаких приходящих… любовников.

— Это нечестно! Ничего себе приходящий любовник! Да ты хоть понимаешь, о чем… Это же просто... смешно! У него ключ! 

— Ключ всегда можно забрать. Да, пока живет. Но надолго ли?

— Да он тут вообще как у себя!.. Вот! — Айвен обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в новенькую кофемашину у раковины: — Кофеварку купить заставил! Мне, что ли, она нужна?! Не чувствует он себя полноценным членом, понимаешь… И шкаф! С его шмотками! Да его шмотья у нас больше, чем моего, постоянно натыкаюсь... И кабинет! Личный! У меня, между прочим, в этом доме нет кабинета, а у него есть!

— Плата за секс, ничего более. Вы просто переспали, тебе пока еще это нравится, а ты честный и щедрый любовник. В некоторых прим… эм… культурах принято платить за доставленное удовольствие если не напрямую, то подарками. Кабинет вполне может расцениваться в качестве такого подарка. Как флайер или брендовые часы. К тому же его намного проще отобрать, если вдруг что.

— Это… это нечестно.

— Это Бай.

Айвена словно ударили под дых, разом вышибив с воздухом и внутренний стержень, он сразу как-то осел на стуле, даже плечи опустились. Последние нотки норадреналина и вазопрессина выветрились как-то незаметно, остались только растерянность и обида. Посидев и посопев еще немного, он спросил почти жалобно:

— А Бай… он что, и правда так думает? Про нас… и… ну, про меня? Что я... что мы...

Теж отчаянно замотала головой:

— Нет! То есть да!.. То есть… — Она моргнула и сморщилась, пытаясь объяснить настолько отчетливо видимое ей самой и совершенно непонятное Айвену Ксаву, хотя он и очень умный — и абсолютно не понимая, как это сделать. Попыталась начать снова:

— Он не думает так, конечно же нет! Просто… — замолчала, закусила губы и добавила совсем уж беспомощно и потерянно: — Просто он так _пахнет_ , понимаешь?

— Понимаю.

Как ни странно, Айвен Ксав действительно понимает.

— Хо-ро-шо, — произносит Айвен решительно, разрубая слово на слоги и этим как бы вбивая гвозди окончательности в принятое решение. — Я понял. Вторую няньку мы нанимать не будем. Но в следующий раз, когда у Марии будет выходной, к малышкам пойду я. Надеюсь, ты сумеешь вышибить из кое-чьей тупой башки разные глупости о том, что он здесь чужой и ему не рады.

— Ох… Айвен, я… я не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

— Почему? Один раз уже получилось. Надо чаще повторять.

— Айвен Ксав… понимаешь, в тот раз… Ну, короче, получилось не очень удачно, — Теж сама чувствует, что улыбка вышла несколько нервной и спешит добавить: – Понимаешь, Бай тут не один, кто боится сделать что-то не так. Понимаешь, я не очень-то верю, что смогу...

Айвен качнулся на стуле вперед, облокотился локтями на столик, и его глаза оказались близко-близко, и его улыбка, теплая и уверенная:

— Зато я в тебя верю, солнышко. Ты справишься.

Ну как можно подвести того, кто тебе так улыбается? Никак это невозможно.

Теж сглотнула и улыбнулась в ответ:

— Конечно. Спасибо. Я... я справлюсь.

 _Мы_ справимся.

***

_Белая рыба с малиной._

Привкус острой изысканной чуть сладковатой сочности на языке, ожидаемо странной и неожиданно нежной.

Теж не сразу поняла, откуда возникла эта ассоциация, но потом вспомнила разговор с Риш о Бае — тот, самый первый. В смысле, конечно, не самый первый из разговоров о Бае вообще, но первый из откровенных. Риш тогда сказала, что Бай _интересный_ , и было в ее голосе что-то, что заставило вспомнить про белую рыбу с малиной. Странное сочетание. Но, как ни удивительно, композиция тогда получилась удачной.

Риш была и права — и неправа одновременно. 

Байерли Форратьер и его невозможные руки. Белая рыба с малиной. Женщина может влюбиться в такие руки...

Он спал у нее на груди, счастливый и опустошенный. Сопел в ключицу, шевелил губами. Так щекотно и так по-детски… Малышки никогда не спали у нее на груди, почему, кстати? Жалко. Надо будет исправить это упущение и попробовать как-нибудь. Не все же одному Баю. Хотя… Пусть спит, если ему так нравится, раз уж так вышло, что действительно спит и действительно счастлив. На этот раз все получилось как надо, хотя ее заслуги в этом не так уж и много, все взял на себя он, Бай. Лживый улыбчивый Бай с невероятно честными руками, трогательными до слез.

Его руки действительно оказались на редкость застенчивы, и откровенны тоже на редкость, слишком честные руки для такого лживого языка и губ, привыкших врать всем подряд фальшивой улыбкой и легкомысленно целоваться. Когда он целуется всерьез, он делает это совсем иначе, быстро, робко и неуверенно. И его губы не врут точно так же, как и руки. Что ж, Риш, тебя тут нет, а твоя младшая четная сестренка глупа как раз настолько, чтобы по уши влюбиться в эти красноречивые и трогательно беззащитные руки, готовые открыться навстречу любому, кто… не поверит, нет, просто даст возможность самому поверить.

И тогда на тебя хлынет нежность.

Столько нежности, что больно дышать. Столько долгие годы тщательно скрываемой нерастраченной нежности, невостребованной, никому не нужной, трепетной, беспредельной, робкой, наивной, неуверенной, так не похожей на обычную насмешливую полуулыбку... ее так много, что непонятно, как это все могло поместиться в одном человеке. 

И это все — ей.

Ну, не так чтобы ей одной, конечно, еще и Айвену… только вот надо ли это Айвену? Сможет ли он понять, что это такое, прекрасное и хрупкое, на него всей массой обрушилось? Сможет ли уберечь, сохранить, не выронить? Ничего. Не страшно. Даже если не удержит Айвен — Теж сумеет. Теж жадная, она такое сокровище ни за что не уронит. И отобрать никому не позволит.

Айвен…

Он добрый, хороший и честный. И сильный. Он тоже по-своему нежен и очень-очень мил, и Теж его любит, хотя далеко не сразу поняла, что вот это, теплое и пушистое, поселившееся в груди и иногда царапающее острыми коготками то по сердцу, то по глазам — это оно самое и есть. Права была Риш, называя ее глупой и маленькой. Ну да, такая и есть, маленькая и глупая. 

Айвен хороший. Надежный. Простой, прямой и честный. И в постели тоже. И это не так уж и плохо… ну, наверное. Да нет же! Это совсем не плохо! Просто… Просто Бай не такой. Ну вот ни капельки! И как же это прекрасно, что ей вовсе не надо выбирать между ними, и можно любить их обоих, и никому от этого не будет плохо.

Конечно, с Баем еще ничего не закончено, это только первый шаг, и одного раза точно не хватит, чтобы избавить такого параноика от застарелого неверия и привычки самого себя вечно выносить за скобки, лишь бы всем остальным, кроме него, было хорошо, а уж он как-нибудь не подохнет.... И будут откаты. И он снова и снова будет прятаться за улыбкой — это схема его выживания, ее невозможно сломать снаружи. Только изнутри. Только сам. И далеко не с первой попытки.

Но первую он уже сделал. А Теж не такая дура, чтобы позволить своему счастью (ну или какой-либо его части, если точнее) вдруг взять и вывести себя за скобки. Тем более если Сделка уже заключена.

Не на ту напали!

Теж ухмыльнулась, поплотнее притиснула к себе Бая (так, чисто из собственнических соображений) и подумала, что барон и баронесса могут вполне заслуженно гордиться младшей дочерью: своим двойным замужеством Теж удалось заключить самую настоящую Очень Выгодную Сделку.


End file.
